


May I Have This Dance

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [88]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Prompt Fic, Romance, Song Lyrics, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Weddings, love at first sight confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: While dancing at Shireen's wedding the Doctor summons the courage to tell Rose something he's been wanting her to know since they met.





	May I Have This Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chocolatequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatequeen/gifts).



> For Chocolatequeen, who prompted "do you believe in love at first sight" and "may I have this dance" for my 400 Followers Giveaway. Hope this make you smile!
> 
> Quoted song lyrics are from "Maybe I'm Amazed" by Paul McCartney. He owns the song, I'm just inspired by it.
> 
> Thanks to Rose—Nebula for the beta!

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84zXffLRKwQ>

 

******

The Doctor was missing Rose, and it made him feel very out of sorts.  Which was absolutely ridiculous, given the fact that she was only gone for a two hour wedding shower for her friend Shireen.  It was ladies only, of course, so he wouldn’t have been welcome.

 

Still, the point remained.  He felt….techy. He did some unnecessary repairs, resulting in completely deserved (at least in the TARDIS’ point of view) shocks.  Tired of being zinged, he sucked on the side of his injured finger, trying to calm the burn as he watched the monitor. Eventually, he saw them: Rose and Jackie returning to the estates.  He watched, hoping to see Rose turn in the direction of the TARDIS instead of the stairs. Her mother talked for at least ten excruciating minutes before Rose hugged her and did, in fact, make her way to the blue box.  He hastily stopped sucking on his finger and pretended to do something necessary as the door opened, revealing his grinning companion.

 

“Hello, Rose Tyler!” he said happily, trying to sound as though he hadn’t been at loose ends, missing her.

 

She smirked, leaning against the door.  “Hi. You’re looking….squirrelly. What’s on your mind?”

 

 _Am I that transparent?_ the Doctor thought. “Nope.  No squirrels here.”

 

“Didja miss me?” Rose asked, smiling with her tongue poking out.

 

“You weren’t gone _that_ long,” he muttered defensively.  “So what if I _did_ miss you? Did you miss me?”

 

Rose laughed.  “Actually, I did.  We had to play these ridiculous games.  Really, all we’re there to do is eat biscuits and watch Shireen open her presents.  The games are a bit excessive. You would’ve had a field day.” Rose took a deep breath, and the Doctor expected her to say something else.  Rose clamped her lips shut and looked up at the time rotor, as if she’d thought better of saying what she’d planned.

 

“What is it, Rose Tyler?  Do you have something on your mind?”

 

“Was wonderin’ somethin’, Doctor.”  She did slink over then, and he wondered if she really knew what that did to him.  She’d likely get anything she requested. “I still need a plus-one for Shireen’s wedding.  I’m the maid of honor, so I’ll be busy with her in the morning...and I wouldn’t be able to sit at the ceremony with you.  The reception, yeah, but….”

 

“You think I wouldn’t go with you?”

 

“Well, I did wonder.  You might have to sit with Mum.  But there’s nibbles at the reception.  The cake has a banana flavored layer, if that helps with your decision making.”

 

The Doctor grinned, pulling Rose into a hug.  “I’d be honored to be your plus-one,” he chuckled.

 

“I knew the bananas would get you,” she grinned, looping her arms around his neck.  His eyes immediately went to her lips.

 

“You and the bananas, Rose,” he murmured.  He kissed her forehead instead of her lips, and he could feel her little resigned sigh.

 

“M’ knackered,” she said, letting him go.  “Movie night, maybe?”

 

“Sounds lovely.  I’ll get us into the vortex….”

 

“And I’ll pop the popcorn,” she finished, walking away.

 

He watched her retreating form, knowing that once again, he’d let another perfect opportunity slip out of his fingers.  Ever since they’d returned from the Coronation, with her beautiful face restored, he’d thought of how close she’d come to disaster.  And he couldn’t stop thinking of how he’d nearly lost the chance to look into her eyes and kiss those beautiful lips. He was still a coward, but he’d regret it for the rest of his very long life if he didn’t let her know his feelings.  His thoughts turned to Shireen’s wedding.

 

The Doctor resolved that Rose would not regret asking him to be her plus-one.

 

*****

 

The Doctor didn’t grouse and complain or hide under the console doing useless repairs on Shireen Costello’s wedding day.  Rose was frankly shocked by this turn of events. Even after he’d agreed to go, she still expected him to back out when the day actually arrived.  Instead, he knocked on her bedroom door on the TARDIS, as if he was a suitor arriving for a date. When she opened the door he stood there, smiling, wearing a black tux and chucks.  His eyebrows raised as he gave her an appraising look.

 

 _He is checking me out_ , she thought, shocked.

 

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured.

 

“For a human, right?” Rose asked with a smirk that she hoped masked the sudden flight of butterflies in her stomach.

 

“Just beautiful, that’s all,” he said, offering her his arm.  She accepted the invitation.

 

“Thanks for bein’ my plus-one today, Doctor.  You do realize you’ll actually be sittin’ with Mum, right?”

 

“Yep!” He popped the _p_ jovially.

 

“Didja receive a blow to the head recently?”

 

He chuckled.  “Nope. Why do you ask?”

 

“Wellll,” she began, drawing it out like he would, “seems awfully domestic for you, being the maid of honor’s plus one.”

 

He gazed down at her and the butterflies in her stomach flew again.  “We’ve had a tough go lately, and I thought we could use some domestic.  That okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Rose agreed sadly.  His words were a reminder that Mickey had chosen the other universe. And that likely, this was a pity date.  

 

“It’s been ages since I’ve shown you my dance moves, and you are in for a treat today.”

 

Rose’s eyes widened in surprise.  “Well, then, I’ll be expecting a dance.”

 

“As far as I’m concerned, you can have my whole dance card, Rose Tyler.”   

 

Gobsmacked, Rose could only smile and nod.  

 

****

 

The Doctor watched as the DJ announced the wedding party, waiting for Rose to finally make her grand entrance.  Shireen had had seven bridesmaids, plus Rose as the maid of honor, prompting Jackie to mumble, “I think Shireen’s tryin’ to stage the bloomin’ royal wedding!”

 

The wedding party was a sea of pink froth, and Rose easily outshone them all, in the Doctor’s expert opinion.  When she finally entered the reception hall, the Doctor broke into a huge grin. Jackie didn’t miss his grin, or Rose’s answering smile.

 

The Doctor didn’t notice Jackie or the bride, instead focusing on the brilliance that was Rose.  She radiated confidence as she took the microphone to give a toast to the newlyweds.

 

****

 

It was a bit longer before the Doctor joined Rose at her table, immediately slipping his hand into hers.  They watched the bride and groom dance, eating their banana flavored cake. “Do you believe in love at first sight?” Rose murmured.  “Shireen told me that’s what happened for her and Neil...after she dumped a pint on him when she was waitin’ tables.”

 

The Doctor gazed at Rose, who averted her eyes, suddenly becoming very interested in the hem of Shireen’s dress.  Before he could speak, the best man ran up to the table. “Hey, Rose, c’mon, it’s the bridal party’s turn.” Rose looked at the Doctor.

 

“Go on...you have the rest of my dance card, remember,” the Doctor told Rose.  

 

“That’s a date,” she said, standing up to go off with the best man.  The Doctor watched her walk away, taking the short, stocky, but pretty, boy’s arm.  

 

He watched her dance for a bit, feeling a slight twinge of jealousy at the smile she gave the bloke.  They spun away, so that Rose faced the Doctor. She caught the Doctor’s eye and her smile widened.

 

“I’d say you got nothin’ to worry about, Doctor.  She only got eyes for you,” Jackie said, appearing behind him suddenly.  He hadn’t even noticed she was there until she spoke.

 

“Learnin’ ninja skills, are you?” he quipped.  Jackie made herself comfortable in Rose’s chair.  The Doctor tried not to roll his eyes, mostly succeeding.  He thought, all things considered, he’d behaved fairly well around Jackie.

 

“So...is she still pinin’ for you or have ya done something about it?”  Jackie casually took a sip of her wine, eyebrow arched, waiting for the Doctor’s response.

 

 _Blimey, these Tyler women and their impossible questions,_ the Doctor thought.  He said, “I believe that’s between Rose and me.”  Then he winced.

 

“I’ll get it out of her.  Just...you two be careful.  M’not ready to be a gran. M’only 35.”

 

The Doctor didn’t know what was more egregious, the lie about her age or the insinuation that they were… “Blimey!  We’re not like….we’re…”

 

“Pull the other one,” Jackie snorted.  

 

“How many of those have you had?” the Doctor asked, eyeing her wine glass.

 

“If my daughter had to shack up with an alien, I’m glad it turned out to be you,” Jackie proclaimed, patting him on the shoulder.

 

He looked around for a rescue and found it in the form of Rose, who was barely hiding her smirk as she surveyed the situation from the dance floor. She was walking towards him at least, and not having a laugh from a distance.  When she reached him, she extended her hand to him. “May I have this dance?” she asked, smiling. He hopped up at once. Rose led him out to the dance floor as the song changed to “Maybe I’m Amazed.”

 

For the lack of anything better to say, the Doctor blurted, “Good old Paul McCartney.”

 

“One of my favorites,” Rose agreed.  She looped her arms around his neck and his hands settled at her waist.  She gazed up at him through her lashes, and he thought she was utterly beguiling.  He couldn’t speak.

 

They slowly swayed to the music, turning so that Rose’s back was to her mother, who still sat at the table.  Jackie caught the Doctor’s eye and started gesturing with her hands, clearly urging him to do _something._ His eyes widened and he stopped moving.

 

“What’s wrong?” Rose asked.  “There’s no aliens invadin’ are there?  That would be our luck.”

 

Now Jackie was standing, hands on hips, eyebrow arched, clearly daring him.

 

“I..umm...no…” He looked back down at Rose and he was struck by the resemblance between her mother and her, particularly when frustrated.  His nerve began to waver. _What was I thinking?  I must be daft to think that this would ever work!  I’m old and I’ll only get older. Her life is finite, and losing her would be….._

 

At that moment, Rose’s expression softened and he felt her fingers carding though the hair at the nape of his neck.  “Then let’s just listen to the music, yeah?”

 _Baby I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time_  
_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you_  
_Baby I'm amazed at the the way you pulled me out of time_ __  
_Hung me on a line_  
_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

Of course, his brilliant Rose knew exactly what to do, and he felt himself calming as he took her advice.  McCartney might as well have been talking about him in the lyrics. _But that couldn’t be right, I helped him write a different song...the one for the Bond movie,_ he thought.  Then his precious girl tugged him a little closer, and all he could think about was how amazing it truly was that she had pulled him out of the worst moment of his very long lives and had saved him, over and over again.  

 

Rose locked eyes with him, and he hoped that the lyrics of the song told what he couldn’t say.  She smiled at him, bright and beautiful and everything he wanted and needed, _and she knows. She knows._ The revelation hit him like a ton of bricks.  Before he could take the coward’s way out he blurted, “Remember what you asked before the best man rudely interrupted us?”

 

“Yeah….” Rose prompted.  The hopeful gleam in her eyes gave him the courage to continue.

 

“The answer is...yes.  I do believe in love at first sight.  It’s crazy and it defies logic, and yet I’ve experienced it firsthand.”  He gazed at her, and her eyes widened as she realized what he was trying to tell her.  “But do you want to know what I believe in, beyond anything else? You, Rose Tyler.”

 

“My Doctor,” she murmured, her eyes filling with tears.

 

“Oh, don’t cry!  I didn’t mean for that,” he gasped.

 

“I’m happy, you plum,” she laughed.

 

“Are you?  Rose, you’re never gonna have this kind of life with me,” he told her, nodding at the bride and groom.

 

“Who said I wanted that?  Doctor, I’m gonna be with you forever.  I won’t ever leave you. Even if you never told me how you felt about me.  Even if I didn’t tell you…and we kept goin’ like always. They’ll have to drag me away from you.”

 

The Doctor shuddered.  “Don’t tempt the universe,” he mumbled, pulling her closer, pressing his forehead against hers.  They swayed silently for a few seconds then he asked, “So...what would you tell me?”

 

Rose chuckled.  “You won’t run off if I do?”

 

“No,” he said seriously.  

 

She whispered,  “I would tell you...I love you, Doctor.”  Rose held her breath, waiting for his response.

 

The Doctor leaned down to speak directly in her ear, because perhaps the universe wouldn’t hear his words if he did.  He whispered, “Brilliant! Because that’s what I’d tell you. Rose Tyler, I love you.” Then, he raised his head to look into her beautiful eyes.  Grinning broadly, she tightened her arms to pull him down for a kiss. He accepted the invitation gladly, and for a while the rest of the crowd faded into the background.  They were distracted enough for the Doctor to completely miss Jackie’s enthusiastic thumbs-up.

 

Eventually Rose, remembering where they were, eased them out of the kiss.  The song had ended by then.

 

“How long is the maid of honor expected to stay?” the Doctor asked breathlessly.

 

“A bit longer, I’m afraid,” Rose answered with a rueful smile.  He was entranced by the fetching way in which she bit her bottom lip.

 

“Well….” the Doctor drawled, “as soon as it’s possible, I say we go home.  And Rose Tyler?”

 

“What,” Rose replied, chuckling.  She was practically radiating excitement and want and desire and the Doctor found it intoxicating.

 

“I say we run,” he answered, beaming.

 


End file.
